The Past, Present, and Future
Chapter 1: The Creation Aeons ago, the entire Universe was empty... There was only one being. He was the Master Builder. He wished to have people in his Universe, so he created the planets and the mythran. The Master Builder made four mythran in charge of the others. Their names were Imaginatrix, Figmentia, Elementron, and Creativelve. There was no darkness or evil in the Universe, and everyone was happy. Chapter 2: Birth of the Minifigs... The Master Builder told the mythran their duties. They were to keep order and peace in the Universe and use their powers for good. The mythran eventually became bored after years of protecting no one. They decided to build a new race of people, the minifigures. Chapter 3: The acceptence of the minifigs... When The Master Builder saw that the mythran had created the minifigs, he was furious. He told the mythran this: "I can not destroy a new race. Since you mythran have created them, you shall take the responsability of watching, protecting, and helping them. I will not give them the same powers as you." A mythran then asked, "Will they be allowed to build and use pure imagination?" The Master Builder replied, "Only when they prove themselves worthy, that is when I will allow free use of imagination to all..." Chapter 4: The first chaos... One of the first few minifigures to exist was named Bill. Bill was reading the newspaper one morning when an article caught his eye. This is what it said: :CRIMINALS ON THE LOOSE! For the first time in the short histroy of the Universe, there is actually evil people. There are a group of bad guys who have allied. They are the blacktron and the bat lords. If anyone sees them, please attempt to stop them or dial 1-800-catch baddies. The instant Bill read this, he was determined to catch them and be a hero. Bill grabbed his basic hammer and set out to discover where the criminals were hiding. The second he stepped outside he saw a crazy mob running down the street. Chaper 5: The Search... Bill grabbed his basic hammer and set out to discover where the criminals were hiding. The second he stepped outside he saw a crazy mob running down the street. The first thing he thought was... "What happened?!?! Did a new ice cream shop open?" Some random person in the crowd shouted "Run for your lives!!!! They're coming!!!!!" Bill decided to go the oppisite way of the crowd. He was curious as to what they were running from... Chapter 6: Allies Instantly, he saw a group of explorien bots and futron. He called out to them, "Hey! Where are you going?" Some random explorien bot replied, "Away from those criminals, Of course!!!" Bill instantly realized he needed help. "Come help me fight them!" he called out. The explorien bots and futron simply stared at him in shock. "The mythran will take care of them." they replied after a moment. "Lets do it OURSELVES for once. I want to prove how strong minifigures are," Bill told them. A random Futron stepped up and said, "I'm with ya', pal." Not to be outdone, the others chose to assist him in this battle too. "First though," a futron told him "You will certainly need a better weapon then THAT. He handed Bill an elite broadsword. "There you go. Now lets move out!" They all started heading to where the criminals were last seen. It wasn't long, because the instant they turned the corner, they came face-to-face with Basil the bat lord himself... Category:Satlmd Category:Stories Based on New Characters Category:Pre-Gameplay Era Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Post-Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on Players